My Name is Corinthos: Part Nine: Interior Designs
by Gillen1962
Summary: Joss steps out as Jesse with Peter. The 'Bad Girls' hunt for Anna. Chase and Spencer confront Marko. Laura and Rick get to know each other, and who is Jerry Jacks. Things are shaking up Port Charles and the residents will need to rely on each other as never before


_My Name is Corinthos: Part Nine: Interior Designs_

Hayden Barnes walked up to Anna Devane as soon as she entered the Floating Rib and slapped her across the face. "How dare you break Finn's heart."

At the bar Harrison Finn raised an eyebrow and thought to himself. 'right only you are allowed to do that Hayden'

The other woman swung at Hayden who ducked under the blow. Hayden came up in a crouch underneath the woman's arm. She spun and put her in a headlock.

Behind the bar Felicia Scorpio sighed and came out to stand in front of the struggling women. "Okay you are not Anna Devane no way no how. Where is Anna? And who are you?"

The door to the bar opened and Ava Jerome stepped in. "She's Alexandra Merrick."

Hayden let Alex go by pushing her away. She thought about where she could run and then realized that Finn, Hayden, Felecia and Skye had her penned in.

"You knew?" She said to Ava trying to get the high ground.

"Robert did. He told me as soon as we stepped out of Kelly's. We were following her together until he got called back to the office because of the Dancer Killer, we wanted to see what she was up to"

"Ooops" Said Alex smiling.

Felicia shook her head; she was mad at herself for jumping the gun. "Okay, our bad, we can still figure out what is going on."

"Not from me" Alex said.

Felicia smiled. "We will see, Finn there is some bungee court and zip ties in the back can you get them."

"You can't just keep me prisoner here" Alex said.

Felicia smiled "Current Hubby is the head of the PCPD, Ex-Hubby is the head of the WSB, you are wanted by both, I can keep you here till I decide which one gets the early birthday present."

In her head Jesse Durante, she liked her new last name, could hear Josslyn Jacks talking about getting caught, talking about the fear she felt. As she rode up on the elevator to the top of the Metro Court, she waited for a passenger to get out on the 12th floor and then alone for the remainder of the ride she shouted. "Shut up. You are nothing, you are just Carly's kid or Jax's daughter, the poor little sad girl who lost Oscar. I'm a real person an adult and I have this in hand."

The voice went silent. And Jesse added with more kindness. "Just sit back and enjoy. I mean look at this cute little black dress. It's hot and yet I am more covered up than usual, so why are you complaining."

Deep inside her head Josslyn went silent. The doors opened and Jesse stepped into the dining room of the Metro Court. She knew that she was taking a risk being discovered here. After all her father was the current owner and her mother the previous one.

Her Father, Jaspar Jacks, in fact sat at the bar talking to his girlfriend Dr. Terry Randolph. Jesse looked for a table away from them, no point in taking chances, when the matre de said to her "Good Evening Miss, do you have a reservation?"

Behind her the elevator dinged and Peter August her date for the evening stepped off. "She doesn't but I made one for us, Clement"

The older man nodded. "Hello Mr. August, right his way Sir, I thought you may like to try to the heated balcony, it is brand new, the warm air jets push the cold air so that you can sit outside and eat, and never feel the cold around you, Mr. Jacks had the technology brought in from Iceland."

"Well, Iceland and upstate New York Winters do have a lot in common" Said Peter as the couple began to follow Clement.

"Should I go back down to the coat room and get my coat?" Jesse said.

Then she stepped onto the balcony. In the back of her head she heard Josslyn say to her. 'If you paid more attention to me you would have known about this, we were here the day they tested it, it was nearly two below out and yet the way the blowers pushed the cold air out and heated the warm air, combined with panels that block the wind it was warm' Jesse shook her head and thought to herself 'God she is such a little nerd"

Laura Webber-Collins opened the door to the apartment she shared with her husband Kevin and said "Please make yourself at home. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Do you have any Iced Tea" The tall thin younger man said to her as he entered.

"Of course."

Laura vanished into the Kitchen. Rick Webber Jr looked around the apartment of the sister he never knew. He knew of her of course, Laura Webber, well Laura Spencer was nearly a worldwide legend, the woman who helped bring down the Smith Crime Family, Saved the planet in the first Ice Princess Incident, destroyed The Cassadine Brothers, battled Helena Cassadine for decades and on and on. Like many folks who watched the morning news Rick knew she could have a far bigger political career than simply mayor of Port Charles.

She was also the woman at the center of the death of his father Rick Webber Sr, the man who had adopted Laura when she was a teen.

Rick had been killed and Laura had spent years in an asylum for the crime, but there were rumors that either Scott Baldwin or Luke Spencer were involved.

Not that Rick Jr. cared much, his father had been attentive in his own fashion and was certainly around for Rick's early years, but he and Ginny Blake Rick's mother had an uneasy marriage at best. Both cheated frequently and neither was apologetic about it. When Lesley, Laura's mother who had been presumed dead, turned up alive, Rick Sr. had taken it as an opportunity to rid himself once and for all of Ginny, not that he went back to Lesley or even Monica Quartermaine his other Port Charles based lover, but he did go through a series of women all of them, lovely and charming none of them lasting.

Laura came out with two large glasses of Iced Tea. "Sit please, there is so much to ask you. How is your mother?"

"Fine, she has remarried, nice guy from Texas, he's in the oil industry, Jed Hampton."

"Good for her, and Mike?"

"Works in Morning radio in Western Maryland" Rick smiled and changed his voice to a deeper bass with an echo. "This is DJ Mikey W and the Morning Gang on WHAG, your Hagerstown Radio world."

Laura smiled. "Well good for him. I keep up with Blackie a bit."

Rick smiled. "Hard not to, Blackie and the Riff Raff are the hottest retro band this side of the Beach Boys."

Laura nodded and grinned broadly. "And you? Wife, kids?"

Rick shook his head. "Madame Mayor. You know the answer to that."

She laughed. "Well Frisco Jones is a good friend."

"And you texted him on the drive home." Rick said.

"well, I texted Mac Scorpio, who texted Robert, who texted Frisco, but yeah"

"And you still invited me in?"

"Sounds like you are working on a second chance. Frisco said that you were a major help in closing the revolving door at Steinmeier."

"I got lucky, once Jerry Jacks found out I was a Webber, and so had ties to Port Charles he was happy to drag me into his escape." Rick said.

Laura said. "And, and I don't mean to offend, but apparently you were more a rouge then a villain."

"The word you are looking for Laura is gigolo" Rick said turning his head a little.

"A Saudi Princess" Laura said smiling.

Rick shrugged. "Should I lie to my older sister and say she was the first?"

Laura shook her head. "You likely should never lie to me, I always find out. "Laura looked out the window and said wistfully. "it is not like you had an extreme example of faithfulness in Rick."

"It used to Baffle me how a man could be a great doctor, a wonderful father, a loyal friend and still be a serial philanderer, then I grew up just like him"

"You are still young enough to change." Laura said.

Laura was about to add something when the door of the apartment opened, and a young man walked in. "Grandmother, I am sorry that I did not come by, but I have been in Port Charles for a day now" Spencer said as he walked into the living room

Before Laura could respond Spencer looked at Rick and said. "And who are you?"

Jaspar Jacks was about to step out onto the balcony and test the new warmers himself when a man with a face he had not seen in decades got off the elevator. His blood boiled as he raced over.

"Jax" The dark-haired man with thick cheeks said reaching out to hug Jax as he approached.

Instead Jax swung and punched the man in the jaw sending him to the ground. "I don't know who the hell you are, but you have some nerve coming in here wearing my brother's old face."

The man slowly began to get up. "It's not my old face Jax, it is my only face"

Jax stepped back. "What?"

Dr Terry Randolph, Jax's lover appeared next to him along with the manager of the Metro Court, Olivia Quartermaine.

"Hello Ladies, I'm Jerry Jacks, the boy's older brother."

On the balcony Jess heard Joss in her head attempting to exert herself as her father confronted the dark-haired man.

Peter noticed the discomfort on her face. "Are you alright?"

Jess nodded and lied. "Yes, Look I know it is silly, but I can't shake the feeling that I am sitting outside in a barely there dress, can we maybe go somewhere else for dessert?"

Peter smiled. "Sure, there is a great little pastry shop that just opened by Barrington Circle"

"Yes, sounds great." Jesse stood up. "I need to run to the rest room"

"I'll pay the bill and meet you at the elevator."

Peter sighed as he watched her walk away, he really did like her. He glanced over to where the dark-haired man who was loudly claiming to be Jerry Jacks stood speaking with Jax. Clearly Jerry had found the masking formula. Which meant that he had made contact with this mysterious long-lost brother he claimed Peter had. Peter would need to deal with that and soon. For tonight though he was content to be with Jesse.

Molly Cassadine-Lansing sat at a desk in an opulent room. A man walked in and handed her an envelope.

"What is this?"

"It was thought you may like to see what is inside" The man said

"So, you killed a tree to put a piece of paper inside a piece of paper?" Molly said rolling her eyes. "How ineffective"

The man stood unable to understand what to say next.

Molly shook her head and opened the envelope. Inside was a photo of the lobby of a hotel. "Really you could have sent this in a text message" She sighed. "This hotel is where?"

"On the main thoroughfare here in San Paulo."

"Can I get an explanation as to why my Older Sister Sam and Ethan Lovett are in Brazil?

The man nodded. "They seem to be tracking a painting 'Summer in Provence""

"Damn that painting" Molly said. She looked at the man "Tell me it is not here."

He shuffled his feet.

"Gerasimos?"

The attendant sighed. "I believe it might be."

Molly templed her fingers on the bridge of her nose. "I really really hate that painting."

Drew Cain and Marko DuBujak were on their third beer when Jason came into Devil's. He spotted Drew, gave a wave to the bikers at the bar and walked over.

"What's up?"

Drew smiled and said to Marko. "Mr. DuBujak, this is my brother Jason."

"Nice to meet you Sir." DuBujak said with a smile. He got up. "I'll let you two talk." Marko casted a glance over to Colonel Lee at the bar. The man made eye contact and nodded. Marko shook Drew's hand. "Been nice chatting with you Petty Officer."

"You as well Sarge"

Marko exited.

"You come here to meet military buddies?" Jason asked sitting down across from his brother in the booth.

"I'm here to join your biker club." Drew said.

"What? Why? Do you even ride?" Jason said.

"Harley 883 out front if mine." Drew said.

Jason shook his head. "Why?"

Drew sat silently, took a long slow sip of his beer and smiled.

"Rovena talked to Serena" Jason said finally.

As Drew nodded wisely a bar maid brought a beer over and placed it in front of Jason. Jason mumbled a thank you and took a long pull on the beer.

"I don't need help" He said finally.

"No, you probably don't" Drew commented.

"Well then thanks for coming by" Jason said with a grin.

"Yeah, the problem with that Brother is that Rovena has convinced Serena that you need help. And I'm afraid of Serena."

Jason sat back in the booth and thought for a minute. "I think I am afraid of Rovena."

Drew nodded.

"I don't think I was afraid of Sam like this." Jason said.

Drew smiled. He shared Jason's memories and his feeling for Sam, but he had the emotional development to understand them. He looked at his brother and wondered for the first-time what kind of man Jason Morgan would have become if Sonny and Carly had not emotionally crippled him into being their protector and fixer. If the Jason who emerged after the car accident had been allowed to develop the way he finbally was now.

Would he be happily married to Robin? Or Elizabeth? Would he even still live in Port Charles or would he have hopped on his bike and found a new place to grow and a new man to become.

AJ may have been driving the car that caused the accident, but it was Sonny and Carly Corinthos who killed Jason Quartermaine and crippled Jason Morgan.

"We were afraid of losing Sam" Drew said. "I have no fear of losing Serena."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I am not afraid of losing Rovena, but still…." He shook his head.

"We were afraid of Sam getting hurt" Drew added.

Jason nodded.

Drew smiled. "With Serena, I am afraid of letting her down, of being less than the man she thinks I am."

It was as lively as Drew had ever seen Jason's eyes. He all but slammed the beer down on the table. "Yes. Yes. I would not want Rovena to think less of me." He paused and looked at his brother. "It never crossed my mind that Sam would think less of me."

"No" Drew stopped, his relationship with Sam had begun when he thought he was Jason and was somewhat the same, though it had evolved as his real personality exerted itself, he phrased what he said next carefully. "We made Sam measure down to us. We didn't mean it in a bad way, it was the only way we knew. Serena and Rovena make us measure up."

Jason thought for a minute. "I think the next time I pick up Danny I owe Sam an apology. "

Drew smiled. "Yeah maybe we both do. And my help?"

"I suppose I have to accept it." Jason replied tipping his beer toward Drew.

Olivia looked at the man and said. "I don't know who you are, but you are not Jerry Jacks."

Jerry shook his head. "The man you have been calling Jerry Jacks, has held me prisoner all these years, I know him as James Craig, but I can't be sure what his real name is."

Jax physically staggered. Terry gripped his arm, not that she could hold him up but to give him support. "I'm sorry, but I would need proof." Jax said slowly. "That Jerry knew everything about our youth about Dad and Lady Jane."

"They are gone aren't they" Jerry said his voice choking.

"Yes, and you missed the funerals."

"I was a prisoner."

Terry looked at him sternly "If he has been holding you all these years, why let you go?"

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"Dr. Terry Randolph" She replied

"My Girlfriend" Jax said not sure at all why he was answering this man. Jax pointed to Olivia and said. "And this is Olivia Quartermaine my partner here at the Metro Court."

Jerry nodded. "A Q Cousin?"

"Married to Ned."

"What Happened what's her face…. Lois?"

"Long story."

Jerry smiled at his brother. 'I heard you owned the place."

"How did you hear?" Terry asked.

Jerry was about to answer when the elevator dinged, and Annie Donnelly stepped off.

She came over to Jax. She flashed Terry a sly smile. And said. "I got a phone call that Jerry Jacks was here and wanted to surrender?"

Jerry coughed. "I made the phone call, but you are not Lucky Spencer."

"Lucky is out of town I'm his partner, Agent Donnelly and who are you?"

"Jerry Jacks"

"Like Hell." Annie snapped.

"I am, I thought the best thing to do was to hand myself over to the WSB to prove that I am not the man who has been calling himself Jerry Jacks for the past decade."

"You called the WSB?" Jax asked.

"Well it took some doing, imagine my surprise when I found out little Lucky was the agent in charge." He looked away wistfully. "I don't suppose Bobbie, still lives in town?"

"She does" Jax said. "She was my mother-in-law for a while."

"Well that will be creepy" Jerry said smiling. "Do you have children? The man calling himself Craig told me you still lived in Port Charles but very little else."

"A daughter, Josslyn." Jax said. "How did you know to come here to the Metro Court?"

"To find you?" Jerry asked. "I didn't I just headed to the fanciest hotel in town, I assumed they would know you little brother. Imagine my surprise when they told me at the front desk you owned the joint."

Annie whispered to Terry "Is you boy toy going to be all right Toons, he looks shook"

Terry nodded. "He will be fine, I think"

Annie turned to Jerry "Okay, Mr. Jacks, if that is who you are, let's head on down to the PCPD and see if they will lend us an interrogation room. "

Jerry turned around and put his hands behind his back "Of course"

"You have a right to an attorney." She added.

"I don't really know any in town, is Scott Baldwin still practicing?"

Olivia shook her head. "You may not want to call him; last time you were in town you kidnapped him and nearly destroyed his daughter's career."

"That wasn't me, but it seems that Craig has been busy."

Jax shook his head. "Annie, if it is all right, I will send a lawyer down."

"Sure" Annie said. "Come on Jerry let's play what game are you up to now" She said as she led him out.

Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio hung up the phone shaking his head. His wife had just informed him that she, Hamilton Finn, Ava Jerome, Hayden Barnes and Skye Quartermaine had Alexandria Merrick tied up in the back of the floating rib. Apparently, she had at some point kidnapped and replaced her twin sister Anna Devane once again.

Mac mused, part of him wanted to head over there, to grab his brother Robert and go, but it was a busy night at the PCPD. And Felicia a trained WSB operative from her years working with Sean and Frisco was more than capable of handling Alexandria.

He would need to call Robert however, but Felecia had asked for a half hour head start on questioning Alexandria before Robert intervened and he had reluctantly agreed.

Mac looked around the bullpen and smiled at the hustle and bustle around him. Busy night for sure. But here lately they were all busy. For the first time in what seemed to be decades the PCPD was firing on all cylinders. His Detectives made arrests, the DA, his brother Robert, got convictions, gone were the days when Sonny Corinthos ruled the Port Charles mob and crimes were swept under the rug.

The Dancer Killer was in lock up. And while Mac was not happy that their suspect was Sly Eckhart, he was confident in the arrest and proud of Jordan and her team for taking him into custody.

WSB Agent Annie Donnelly had called and asked for an interrogation room, she had Jerry Jacks of all people in custody.

Detectives Harrison Chase and Valerie Spencer had gone to New York to follow a lead on the dancer killer and had come back with a larger story then he or they had expected. The Detectives had put the PCPD ahead of the curve for a change on an encroachment from a new mob threat

Mac could not help but be pleased with the way things were finally going. He sighed, and headed towards the restroom, his prostrate biopsy was scheduled for the morning. He hoped that went as well

Harrison Chase knocked on the door of room 59 or the Rendezvous Motel. Valerie Spencer stood to his left her hand resting lightly on the gun on her hip.

"Marko DuBujak, Port Charles Police, open up" Chase shouted as he knocked harder.

Inside the room Marko got up from the bed and padded barefoot to the door. He wondered not for the first time why the police thought that rapping louder than a normal human somehow got them more attention.

He cracked open the door. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"Port Charles Police" said Chase.

"You have an ID, no disrespect but you can't be too careful now a days."

Chase flashed his badge and Marko stepped back opening the door. He blocked the Detectives path into his room. "How can I help you, Officer?"

"Chase and my partner Spencer" Chase said. "We'd like to speak to you."

"About?"

"Well, we would rather do that downtown." Valerie Said.

"If we go downtown, I'm going to need to call a lawyer and all that stuff, if we do here, I may be more talkative." He opened the door and stepped to the side.

"Excuse the scares accommodations." Marko said as he clicked off the TV. "So, what can I do for you folks?"

Valerie looked at the gun on the dresser. "Registered?"

"Wallet is right next to it, conceal carry permit is in there as well."

"May I?" She said motioning to pick up the gun.

"Sure, it's not been fired recently if that is what you are trying to see Officer."

"Detective" Valerie said examining the weapon.

Marko nodded and waited.

"Mr. DuBujak, we would like to ask you about this young woman" Chase said turning his iPad towards Marko.

Marko reached out and took the pad. "Oh, poor thing. "Marko sat down on the bed. He had, had no idea that the young woman who he had set free had met a violent end.

"You know her or not?" Valerie asked.

"She was a prostitute I picked up a few days ago, we had sex, some alley near the docks." Marko said sadly. "I'm not proud of my behavior, but for what it's worth she seemed like a nice kid. What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us?" Valerie said.

Marko shook his head. "I have no idea, I paid her, and she left."

"She was dressed in rags and had no money in her pocket" Countered Chase.

"I guess she used the money on drugs. Booze? Food? And yeah, I noticed the rags, but… not really my place to comment on that."

"Do you frequent prostitutes?" Valerie asked.

"Frankly? Yes, I do. I am a recovering sex addict and I am not very good at controlling it."

"You say you met her down by the docks, can you be more specific?" Chase asked.

"I wish I could, poor kid, but I am new in town I am still finding my way around. I was a few blocks south of the area that they are doing all the rebuilding in, but not so far south that I was at the Veterans Center."

"You know where that is?" Chase asked.

"You found me, likely based on DNA from that poor girl, you know I am a Vet, and you know other things as well" Said Marko.

Chase grinned a little "I guess we do."

"Then you know that I did not hurt her or kill her, it's not my MO" Marko commented.

"We are hoping to establish a rapport here" Valerie said.

Marko smirked. "I'd establish a rapport with you any day Sugar."

She shook her head. "Sorry you are not my type."

"What about you big fellow?" Marko asked Chase.

Chase ignored him and asked instead. "Did you see any one around? Anyone following her? Any one nearby?"

"No, where was she killed?"

"Near where you are saying you left her. That's why we were hoping that you saw something."

"Knowing my jacket, what makes you think I would tell you anything even if I knew?"

Chase smiled. "Jack Fenelli said that you would be offended by this girl's death."

"Uncle Jack." Marko said smiling. "Well not really my Uncle but yeah Fenelli is right. I'm sorry Detectives, I really am sorry, but I can't help you, the girl walked off and I never saw her again till you showed me this picture. "Marko hung his head. "I really am sorry."

"Yeah sure you are" Valerie said turning and heading to the door.

Chase stood for a minute and looked at DuBujak.

Marko nodded. "Detective Chase, your partner is wrong, I am sorry. If I hear anything, I'll let you know."

"Going to tell me on your way out of town?" Chase said smiling.

"I'm going to be here for a while. We don't need to like each other Detective but dialogue saves lives, keep that in mind."

Chase wagged a finger at Marko and said. "You do the same."

Alexandria Merrick stood with her back up against the wall of the storeroom at the floating rib, her hands were bound together by zips ties and her feet chained to the wall.

"Can I get a chair?" She said.

"Where is Anna?" Finn demanded.

"Get me a chair." She said smiling wickedly.

"And you will tell us?" He asked.

"Stop being a fool, I'm never going to tell you, I'm just tired I want to sit down."

On a desk the contents of her purse had been spilled. Felicia sat and painstakingly went item by item through the purse.

"Nothing." She said. She picked up a cell phone. "How do I unlock this?" She asked smiling.

"Shove it up your ass" Alexandria said with an equal grin.

Felica handed the phone over to Hayden. "Hang on to this, we can get Faith or Spinelli or some one to open it "

Ava looked at Felicia "So now what?" She said in a whisper so that Alexandria could not hear.

Felicia took a large knife from the desk. "You want to be good cop or bad cop?"

Ava grinned. "I am always the bad cop."

The two women walked over and nudged Finn back.

Ava brandished the knife. "Where is she?"

"In hell"

Ava made a motion to slash at Alexandria but instead sliced her blouse.

"Hey watch it."

Felicia came behind her and pulled the back of the torn blouse off.

"Pervert" Alexandria said.

Felicia looked at the label. Nothing.

She then walked behind Alexandria again who spun around facing Felicia. As she did Skye came behind her and popped her bra. Skye looked at the label

"Lacey's"

"Hey, Freaks, you are all freaks" Alexandria said using her arms to block her chest then she looked at Finn. "They are better than Anna's, aren't they?"

"Never heard of Lacey's" Ava said.

"I have "Skye smiled. "They are in Pine Valley. But last I heard Alexandria had not been there in decades."

"And yet" Said Hayden taking the bra her hand. "This is brand new."

Skye smiled. "So, are you ladies up for a trip to Pine Valley?"

Ladies?" Said Finn. "I'm going as well."

Felicia hooker her arm in his. "No, neither of us is, Mac has his biopsy tomorrow morning. We have things to do."

"It's my job to find Anna."

"Ahh how sweet" Shouted Alexandra.

"Someone give her a T-Shirt and tape her mouth, please" Said Felicia then she turned back to Finn. "Finn, I think Hayden, Skye and Ava are more than capable of this, don't you?"

He looked at the three and sighed. He needed to go and find Anna, but Felicia was right he had his medical oath and a patient. "Fine" he snapped.

"None of you are going as soon as Robert gets here to take me into custody, he will take over this little coffee klatch" Alexandra said.

"Who said I called Robert?" Felicia commented. "Frisco is sending Ballentine, you are going right into WSB custody."

"Young Ballentine" Alexandra said with a smile. "ohh he is so cute."

Skye shook her head and said. "Felicia we will pray for Mac and keep you posted okay?"

"Thanks" Felicia said with a smile. "I will make sure she gets delivered to Frisco."

Hayden walked over and hugged Finn. "They best way I can prove to you I have changed is to bring her back to you. You have my word."

"Always been good enough for me" Finn said.

"Come on ladies we are burning moonlight" Ava said as she began to walk out touching Felicia's arm as she did "The Scorpio men are as tough as they come" She said leaning in

Felica pulled her into a small hug "So are the Women."

The three walked out and Finn said to Felicia "Why do I hear Donna Summer singing?"

Bad girls, talking about your bad girls….

Mac and Robert Scorpio each carrying a cup of coffee stood outside the window of the interrogation room watching Annie Donnelly cuff the man who said he was Jerry Jacks to the table.

"Well Brother, you knew the Jacks back home, you've dealt extensively with Jerry over the years, is that who he says he is?" Robert asked.

"That is Jerry's original face." Mac said. "But we both have dealt with a lot of people with fake faces."

"Got any Fondue?" Robert said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Got hot coffee" mac said smiling.

The brothers walked into the room. Jerry jumped up pulling on the chain. "Mac? Mac Scorpio, My God, how are you mate?"

"Jerry" Mac said slowly.

"Damn right, hell if you and my brother don't recognize me, I'm screwed."

"Sit down Jacks" Robert said. "What do you have Annie?"

She handed Robert a phone that was about two years out of date "His?"

"No, he claims he grabbed it from a guard when he escaped." Annie answered then added. "Though he thinks that he was let go"

"I can answer for myself" Jerry said.

Robert shook his head "I am sure you can" He tossed his coffee into Jacks face.

"What the Hell!" Jerry said jumping up and pulling on the chains. "Are you insane."

"Sorry mate got fooled a few years ago by a mask" Robert said grabbing a towel off the back table and handing it to Jacks.

"Well this is not a mask, it's my damn face."

Mac shook his head. "Anything on the phone that's helpful?"

Annie nodded solemnly and scrolled till she found a photo. She handed the phone to Mac, who passed it to Robert

A photo of the man in front of them Jerry Jacks, his hair longer, his face dirty, clutching the bars of a cell. On the other side of the bars looking as dapper and smug as ever the Jerry Jacks that had been plaguing Port Charles for years.

"Well I'll be damned." Said Robert

Rick reached his hand out to Spencer. "I'm Rick Webber, you must be Spencer, I guess in a weird way I'm your Uncle."

Laura got up and hugged the boy. "How dare you fly home from school without telling me."

"My Uncle?" Spencer asked.

"It's a long story." Laura commented "And right now your behavior is more important. You thought you could come into town and not have me know?"

Spencer shook his head. "You don't understand Grandmother, Father is back, and he believes the Cassadines are under attack."

Rick smiled. "Look this sounds like some deep personal business. I should go"

Laura turned. "I…. thank you I need to deal with this matter. You are staying in town?"

"Yes. I promise. I will be around for a while."

Laura shook his hand. "Good I am looking forward to getting to know you."

"Spencer nice to meet you young man" Rick said.

"Yes, it is" Spencer replied shaking his Uncle's hand like it had the plague.

Laura watched Rick leave then took Spencer by the hand and led him to the couch. "Sit and tell me what is going on."

"Well you must know that Nina has left Valentin because he has become interested in Hajar."

"Hajar? Soumia's friend?"

"Yes, and well she and father had been involved as well"

Laura sighed "Wonderful, Cassadine men both seeking the same woman is not good for anyone."

Spencer nodded. "I know this is shocking to you Grandmother, to find out that Father is alive."

Laura waved her hand. "I always suspected in my head and always knew in my heart." She paused "Where is he?"

"The last he contacted me, when he told me to return here to Port Charles and keep an eye on Hajar and Valentin, he was in route to Tunisia with Aunt Lulu and Molly."

"Tunisia, that is where Lucky and Soumia are honeymooning. And what do you mean keep an eye?"

"He wants me at Wyndemere to report back on what is going on."

"Like hell. I will not allow Nicholas to engage a child in Cassadine family Shenanigans. "

"But Father said I must" Spencer replied.

"And I don't; care. Your Father choose to have himself declared dead; you are in my custody."

"But Grandmother!"

"Don't but Grandmother me, Spencer Cassadine. Go to your room and wash up for dinner."

"But"

Laura glared at him

"Yes, Grandmother."

Laura sat back on the couch and thought to herself. "Nicholas what in the hell are you doing and why are you involving your siblings and your son."

Jason finished his beer and his story. "So that is where we are."

Drew leaned into his brother "And you are sure most of the club is clean?"

"Yes. Lee is part of it, I am sure, so was Jeb before he vanished and one or two others but most no"

"Vanished?" Drew asked.

"Yeah he fell off the face of the earth a few days ago."

Drew nodded. "What about the dude I was talking to Marko?"

Jason shook his head. "I never saw him before."

"He was at this booth with your Colonel Lee when I came in. Watched while Lee and a few others challenged me."

"Watched?"

"Yes, like you or I would watch, taking the measure."

Jason nodded. "So, you think he is working with Lee?"

"I think we should take a look at the possibility."

"I agree." Jason stood up. "Come on let's introduce you to the club. We are riding tomorrow to the falls, you going to come along?"

Drew held out his hand. "Sounds like a plan brother."

Molly walked into an opulent room decorated in an upper class South American style. She wore a white sun dress and white sandals. Her hair was tied back with flowers.

She walked over to a fireplace and looked up at the painting

"Summer in Provence" she said out loud. "I really really hate this painting."

A man in a white suit, loafers with no socks and a panama hat in his hand came in and said. "And why is that Ms. Lansing?"

Instead of answering Molly commented without turning around. "Of all the things that you could have purchased with the money you stole from the Quartermaine's this cursed painting should have been last."

"Who says that I purchased it? Let us say it came to me via a beautiful woman, Ms. Lansing."

Molly turned around "For the purposes of this trip, you should call me Ms. Cassadine, but we are cousins, why not just call me Molly?"

The man smiled and approached Molly his hand outstretched. "Well it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person Cousin Molly" He smiled "Such an American name for Brazil"

Molly Chuckled. "As if Dimitri sings of South America."

"Ahh but I have been here for many years now Cousin Molly."

"Yes and living peacefully" Molly replied. "Which begs the question why this sudden attack on Cassadine holdings, why a renewed interest in the Quartermaine's and why do you have that damned painting?"

"I will leave the last question for a wiser head, as to why my renewed interest, frankly it seemed that the Cassadine fortune was being mismanaged by Cousin Valentin and neglected in the pursuit of la Amour by Prince Nicholas. I thought no one was at the helm and did not want to see the family fortune squandered." He smiled.

Molly laughed lightly. "But Cousin the family fortune, the family reputation and the royal lineage is mine to protect not yours."


End file.
